Takashige Shiromoto
---- was a student at Saint Isidore University and a member of the Melee Fight Crew. He was a supporting character in the Gakkou Gurashi! series. Appearance Takashige had brown hair which reached down to his neck, and he had his hair tied into a small ponytail at the back. He had small, brown eyes and he was usually seen wearing a cap. He also had little facial hair growing on his chin. Personality Takashige had a serious personality and he would also smoke sometimes. It was also seen that he had an aggressive attitude to those who couldn't do anything useful, as he kicked Hikako Kirai on her leg when she wasn't able to kill some zombies in the past.Chapter 47, page 26 He was also very confident in his own abilities and didn't want others to underestimate him as a sport man.Chapter 46, page 18 He also "looked down" on those younger that him, referring them as kids. However, he seems to have a slightly more sympathetic side, as he told Kurumi Ebisuzawa that he wouldn't hurt her if she would come with him; but when she refused, he was seen being enraged. And despite Kurumi being a girl younger than him, he didn't hesitate at all when he hit her on her shoulders.Chapter 46, pages 22-23 Abilities Takashige seemed to be quite experienced in killing the zombies as long as it was one versus one. Like Kurumi, he often used a weapon, and in Takashige's case, he used a crowbar whilst killing zombies. He also stated that he was a sport man. He was quite talented with the crowbar, as it was heavy and used to swing it to kill zombies. However, he lacked experience against fighting zombies in numbers as he elected to hold his ground rather than flee.Chapter 46; pages 20-21. He killed a zombie with his crowbar Appellation History Story Manga Chapter 42 Takashige made his first appearance when the Melee Fight Crew had a discussion about the newcomers (the School Life Club), as they had come from the outside. As Takashige asked if people who survived other than them is a likely story, he putted down his cigarette. As Takahito explained that they needed information from the newcomers (the School Life Club), he also told the others that there's no time to play moderately. This was due to the decline in resources, to which Takashige agreed and smiled. Chapter 43 Takashige was on a meeting with the Melee Fight Crew again. The meeting was about Kougami since he was infected and killed off. During the meeting, Takashige seemed to have a quite a sad look. When Takahito stated that it was impossible, Takashige replied with that it did happen. They discussed about how he could have died and came to the conclusion that there was a victim that could have killed Kougami with their blood. A short moment later, Takashige panicked, saying that it wasn't him, to which Ayaka replied that nobody even said that it was him. From this, Takahito then told them to stop and reminds them that they were comrades. Chapter 44 The Melee Fight Crew members met up again as they talked about how the newcomers (the School Life Club) and the Fallen Crew were about go outside the following day. When Ayaka said that they were the ones who infected Kougami, Takashige commented that they were too laid back (the Fallen Crew don't enforce any kind of rules). They then made a plan attack both clubs, specifically the School Life Club, as they needed resources and information about the outside world. Chapter 45 The Melee Fight Crew had started with their plant to attack the clubs. Takashige had to check if anyone was in the School Life Club's RV. As he started to approach the RV with a crowbar in hand, he began to wonder if someone was really inside and if he could take them on by himself. As he got closer, Kurumi opened the door and spotted him. At first, it seemed that she was hunched over and murmuring, which caused Takashige to hesitate and become slightly unsure. Chapter 46 However, his hesitation didn't last long as he grabbed Kurumi's hand. Even though she was new to the school, she had to follow him. After a short moment, however, he became shocked as Kurumi's hand were ice-cold and let go of them. From this, Takashige suspected that there was something mysterious about Kurumi and proceeded to attack her. Quickly, she fled and he started pursuing her. As Kurumi ran into a dead end, while Takashige caught up. He asked if she still was conscious and told her that he wouldn't hurt her, if gave up. He believed that she couldn't feel any pain from injuries anyways. Kurumi remained silent which made Takashige very angry as he hit a tree with his crowbar. He asked Kurumi if she wanted to test his theory. Soon after, Kurumi jumped over the wall continued fleeing. He shouts out after her and continued his pursuit. Along the way, Kurumi cuts through some bushes. Following through, he questions himself if he should've stopped and became unsure if he should continue. Yet, he reassured himself that Kurumi was only a kid. He quietly walked about of the bushes and saw a building. Walking up to it, he spots a zombie and kills it. As he wonders where Kurumi went, he spots Kurumi's flashlight and runs up to her. He wonders if Kurumi was scared since she was only a kid. As it appears that Kurumi had given up, Takashige took his advantage to test out his theory and strikes the back of the crowbar against Kurumi's right shoulder. Kurumi doesn't flinch (or react in any way), but rather she runs across some fencing with her shovel to create loud noises, attracting the zombies. Takashige was surprised and shocked. Kurumi, exhausted and slightly panicked, asked if this was the only thing that was left. As zombies walked pass Kurumi and towards Takashige, he panicked and began to shout to them to not approach him. Attacking them, he called back to Kurumi, apologizing and asks if she really would abandon him here. Kurumi ignores him, as she was seen to be extremely guilty, and walks away. Whereas Takashige was clearly outnumbered, he still attempts to fight back, but to no avail. Chapter 47 Takahito mentioned Takashige as he told Ayaka to be prepared. They were going to leave as soon as he would come back. Takashige was then seen in Hikako's flashback. When she still was a member of their club, she was unable to kill a zombie as "practice" in front of Takashige. This annoyed him as he finished the job, kicking her aside. Gallery Trivia Navigation References Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Deceased